Forever by your Side~
by Only Me-By Me
Summary: Decisions, decisions...Some are easy, some are hard...who will Harry choose without breaking a heart? What about Hermione, Ron or Draco? Why not just take a look, and see which one they took?


1)  
  
A/N: Ok, this is it...my first hp fiction. Not the first story I write, but the first hp fiction *giggles* Well, I'm beginning with some H/C and a bit of H/G, that's all, next chapter will be about the rest of the people. I thought of writing bout Oliver/Katie or Alicia, but they aren't in Hogwarts, soo...too bad Oliver lovers lol. Anyway, it would be quite long if I wrote about them too x_x...So continue and read, though it's much of an introduction on this chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: I want to stay clear on this and I'm certainly NOT going to repeat it... 1. Chars=JK Rowling's 2. Plot=Mine 3. Mine Mine Mine 4. Only MINE!! Well, the plot...  
  
  
  
~*Forever by your Side*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Wishing For Someone  
  
  
  
Tiring. It was very tiring and depressing. He wouldn't think of going back there if Ginny screamed at him again.  
  
Harry Potter dropped on his feathery bed, his bright, esmerald-green eyes staring at the ceiling. He turned over his bed and looked at the picture that was set perfectly nice on his bedside table. The beautiful, movable image of the person inside the picture was sleeping peacefully, as if dreaming with angels.  
  
"She's an angel herself anyway," Harry thought, smiling to himself. He reached out to pick the picture, but sighed and said to himself under his breath, "You are such a freak, Harry. Just forget about her for once." He got out of bed, stretching. However, his eyes dragged him over to the resting picture of Cho Chang once more.  
  
Harry had just got back from his visit to the Burrow, home of the Weasleys: Harry's favorite family. He went to see his two best friends: Ron, one of the Weasleys, and Hermione Granger. Unfortunately for Harry, Ginny was, of course, also there. Harry and Ginny had been going out not long, and they also had many argues, though they talked to each other every day. Sirius had been very cross when Harry got eleven owls in one day sent by her (Sirius' angry voice: Well, who is going to clean the mess of feathers around here?!).  
  
Harry was living with Sirius now, since Voldemort had been captured last year by Harry himself with help from Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard and most powerful, also the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school of Wizardy and Witchcraft, to which Harry attended. Sirius' name was clean, since Peter Pettigrew, one of Voldemort's servants and a backstabber of James Potter; Harry's father, had been caught also. By now, no danger was going on the Wizard world, but accidents still happened to Harry as usual.  
  
Even though he felt he could scream for happiness since he wouldn't be seeing the Dursleys, Harry's only muggle family, for a long, long time. The last day he was parting with Sirius from Privet Drive, he felt a bit sad when Mr. Dursley grumbled a tough, "See you never again." No matter how mean they were, they raised Harry and at least didn't leave him in an orphanage of some kind.  
  
Harry now grew several inches, but was still thin, yet taller seemed enough for him. Sirius had told him to eat more and get some more muscles, which Harry thought ridiculous and stupid since he felt himself strong already. Sirius wasn't pale anymore, in fact, he had a blush on his face all the time and had a bright smile too.  
  
"I'm too full..."  
  
"Oh, come on Sirius, just eat the lemon pie!"  
  
"I can't! I might explode, you know?! Why don't you eat it, Harry?"  
  
"I had enough already..."  
  
"Oh, excuse me! Unless I'm blind, I saw you eat an apple and a cup of tea!"  
  
"Don't spy on me when I'm eating please!!"  
  
"I don't spy on people when they eat."  
  
"Well...you can't make me eat the pie!"  
  
"Oh, I will force myself to make you eat it if I have to!!"  
  
"No way!!"  
  
"Yes, there is one!!"  
  
"But we are just having breakfast!!" Harry said indignantly, who only had an apple and a cup of tea for breakfast.  
  
It wasn't the first ''nice fight'' they had about meal, but it ended with Sirius having a stomach ache and going to the bathroom, and Harry, satisfied with himself, washing happily the dishes, having won the battle.  
  
The fight was a couple of days before he dumped Ginny. Harry had thought of this rather simply and had explained his reasons to Ginny today when he was about to leave, since the heart-broken, timid girl had decided to finally speak to him.  
  
Reason #1: Too many argues. Reason #2: They seemed to have many differences. Reason #3: There were many things Harry didn't like of her, but didn't dare to say them.  
  
There was supposed to be a Reason #4 (He was still in love with Cho), however, Harry thought better in not to even mention it, or Ginny would get angrier from what she already was.  
  
"So those were the reasons?"  
  
"Yea...well, I felt that, I should tell them to you...so that...you...you won't think I dumped you...for...for another girl..."  
  
"And what made you think that? Probably I do, prolly I don't..."  
  
"Ginny, I'm really sorry, ok?"  
  
"You know something? Sorry doesn't make up for the feelings you hurt. It isn't enough."  
  
"Will you please, please forgive me?"  
  
"I will consider that, but I'm not sure if I will really do that..."  
  
"Hey, I give up on this. I give up on asking you to forgive me, since you seem to have fun making me beg for it. Well, underline my words, Ginny, and get on with life, I-don't-love-you."  
  
Ginny had ran to her bedroom, tears streaming down quietly, and stayed in there all day. She didn't come out to say bye to him, and Harry thought he really did it this time.  
  
"You shouldn't had been so rude to her, Harry"  
  
"She was having fun making me beg, Hermione!"  
  
"She wouldn't do something like that, Harry, even if she has her temperament and all that, she's my sister and I've known her since she came into this family...She wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me, Ron?"  
  
"Tell her you're sorry for everything you said," Hermione and Ron chorused.  
  
"But...but..that's what I've been trying to tell her!!"  
  
"We know, but you have to be honest, Harry. Even if you said you were sorry, you seemed that it wasn't necessary and had a this-is-a-waste-of- time face, didn't he Hermione?"  
  
"That's true, Harry."  
  
"Well, OK!! Fine!! I'll try to tell her...but just TRY! Nothing more than that..."  
  
He shaked his head furiously, making himself erase what happened today. He never meant to hurt Ginny so much. He just wanted to stay away from all the love relationships for now and think about something else, anything that wouldn't be Ginny or Cho.  
  
Cho...He checked again the picture and made sure she was soundly asleep. Sighing softly, Harry hoped he wouldn't have to make such decisions as love. He laid on his bed, setting his glasses on the bedside table beside the sleeping Beauty, and pulling the covers on himself.  
  
Today was his birthday and he had wished for something special. He wished that no matter who he choosed to be with, he'll be content and do whatever it takes to have her back.  
  
Just as he was falling in a deep dream, someone else far away from him was turning the lights off and wishing the same thing. A slight smile of confidence and sadness was painted on her face... 


End file.
